


Paid/Time Off

by Loern



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, employee benefits, gudako needs a nap, labor violations, no therapists in chaldea that won't fuck you to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loern/pseuds/Loern
Summary: Poor Ritsuka just needs a break.
Kudos: 24





	Paid/Time Off

Fujimaru Ritsuka is an exceptionally burnt out mage. 

Between training, missions, and trying to keep the peace between the rowdier servants, she didn't have much time to relax. Managing her servants involves countless decisions about who works well with who, which servant needs enhancement, and so on. The combination of both paperwork and mana that this requires is draining her more than any of the actual, literal vampires in Chaldea. 

  
This is what brings the young master into the workshop of her acting director, Da Vinci. The servant in question appears to be balancing her workload between an intimidating pile of legal tedium, and what appear to be blueprints for a shipping container. Truly genius is unfathomable. 

  
Ritsuka did not have any job experience before she was invited to Chaldea. None of the other staff takes more than quick breaks as far as she seen. Some of her servants don’t even take those. She can’t help feeling guilty about asking for a break from her responsibilities. She doesn’t want to be a burden. As the mage anxiously makes her way into the room, Da Vinci addresses her without looking away from her work.

  
“Well hello there! Is everything alright? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so timid, dear.” The redhead takes a breath to force down her nerves and replies,

  
“H-Hi Da Vinci! I’m, um, alright, b-but, I was wondering – If it’s not too much trouble, I was wondering if I… if I could maybe take a short break? I’ve been so tired, but I know that everyone’s tired too, so I understand if that’s too selfish…” The genius gives an amused chuckle,

  
“You don’t need my permission to take your breaks, Ritsuka. If they’re in your schedule, you can just take them. Although, if you’re using some of your PTO, that goes through me now.”

  
“PTO?”

  
“Paid Time Off? They covered it when you were first hired here, right?”

“Uh, I don’t think they did…the Grand Order started before I could go to orientation.” Da Vinci’s hands stop. She slowly takes off her glasses and turns to the young master with an uncharacteristically serious expression. 

“Ritsuka. Has no one told you about your vacation time?”

“N-no?”

  
There is a deep sigh as worry creeps into Da Vinci’s expression.

  
“While we undoubtedly have some labor violations here and there, but Chaldea is still responsible for the welfare of its employees. You’re entitled to time off, Ritsuka.” 

  
“S-so it’s ok to maybe skip training every once in a while?”

  
“Sweetie, you’ve probably built up enough vacation time to take a whole month off and then some.”

  
“A MONTH!?”

  
Ritsuka slumps to the floor, dumbfounded. She thought she could get away with maybe an evening to herself or a morning to sleep in. But a month!? She can barely think of how she can justify asking for such luxury. She won’t know what to do with herself. Well, it seems like it’s flexible, so maybe just a day for no-

  
“Actually, looking at it, you’ve got a month’s worth that won’t even roll over to next year.” Looking up from the floor, the confused mage sees that Da Vinci appears to have pulled up her employee file.

  
“Oho, looks like a certain doctor figured you’d need the rest and gave you the same PTO policy as the senior staff.” Da Vinci winked at the girl on the floor, who could only awkwardly smile back.

  
“S-so?”

  
“So! No sense in wasting valuable employee benefits, hmm? I’m gonna go ahead and approve you for the next month off, starting today. Enjoy~”

  
Ritsuka stares at the floor as the genius returns to her work. Her mind racing to catch up to what just happened. She can barely remember what she did during vacations before becoming the last master of humanity.   
Suddenly free to spend her time as she pleases, the mage decides that the first order of business is to finally get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was burning out at work instead of working at work lol
> 
> I'm so tired.
> 
> Anyway, this my first fic ever! I want to follow this up with some of Chaldea's thirstier servants encountering a Ritsuka with too much time on her hands. The first of these is probably Mebd, since she's my fave~
> 
> But, if there's any of the ladies in Chaldea that you'd like to see get a piece of bottom!Gudako, let me know!


End file.
